Warmth of Life
by shadowcat238
Summary: For all of you who like my fic, Including Me. 100 drabbles on the slash romance of our certain banished prince and the Avatar we all know and love. Rated T for many reasons.


_**Warmth of Life**_

**

* * *

Summary: 100 drabbles (a challenge!) about my favorite slash pairing: Zuko/Aang!**

**Note: I finished it all in one day. Cheer for me.**

**Mood Music Play list (suggested music to listen to while reading these drabbles): Teddy Geiger: For You I Will, Michelle Branch: All you Wanted, All-American Rejects: Dirty Little Secret, Alice Cooper: Poison**

* * *

**1. Hold**

He held him not as the prince who'd chased them for months, but as a man who watches as his uncle spent his last hours on Earth with nothing to do but wait for death to come.

**2. Time**

Aang knew he'd live forever, but did he did he truly want to when he betrayed his new friend and executed Zuko himself?

**3. Place**

"There's no place in life for people like us." Zuko sighed. Aang smiled; taking his hand and leaning towards him. "You said us." He said softly.

**4. Stirring**

In his heart, there was a mother-child affection for Katara, but overshadowing that, there was a stirring for Zuko; for his touch and what he could do to him. And that has made all the difference.

**5. Warmth**

As he felt the cold air blowing around him, Aang's body shuddered and was ever glad that Zuko radiated warmth.

**6. Life**

Nothing ever goes as planned in life. There are 2 males who can truly state that and still be honest.

**7. Curious**

Aang wondered what it was and why this was happening to him, but it might've been better if he didn't know. After all, curiosity killed the Momo.

**8. New**

This was all somewhat new to the both of them: a world which wouldn't accept them, friends who are creepy and awkward towards them, a constant loneliness, but they still had each other.

**9. Quiet**

One of the many things they hated about the tents was the thin fabrics. Almost anyone could hear and they were forced to be quiet; deny each other and try to sleep until another day arose.

**10. Private**

It was all done in private and they hated themselves for hiding it so much.

**11. We**

"We're in love." Aang said simply to Katara, Sokka, Iroh, Momo, and Appa. "We?" Katara asked. Zuko stepped closer to the Avatar; lightly resting an arm on his shoulder and felt Aang lean towards him. "We." He confirmed.

**12. Aloud**

"And they shall get married." Iroh announced openly. In the background, Aang and Zuko were shaking their heads; humiliated at Iroh's reaction to their announcement that they were in love.

**13. Ready**

"I am." Aang murmured as Zuko removed his pants. "Good, now come here." Zuko said to him and gave him a kiss.

**14. Storm**

The winds howled outside as water poured down from the clouds and chills set in on the air but all the while, inside the tent, the temperature could never have been hotter.

**15. Bring him**

"NO!" Aang shouted as tears came from his eyes and he could do nothing but watch as the palace burned to the ground. "Bring him back." He whispered; remembering Zuko and how he saved him, but at the cost of his life.

**16. Search**

The palace lay in ruins and as Aang walked through the rubble, he tried to find him. Maybe he was still alive. Maybe.

**17. Heartbeat**

His chest was once warm and solid, now it felt cold and as if it wasn't there. As Aang rested his head there, he felt something: a heartbeat.

**18. Heaven**

Heaven was for those who did nothing wrong. Aang and Zuko knew that it wasn't for them.

**19. Hell**

Death will send them to hell for their love, but they were prepared to let it for they knew it wasn't right, but did so anyway. They fell in love and prepared to pay the price.

**20. People**

They were shocked. None of the past Avatars had lovers, but if they did, they'd bet a lot of them wouldn't have those of the same gender.

**21. Kill**

It would kill them quickly for them to acknowledge each other's love, but if kept hidden and shoved away, it would kill them slowly.

**22. Lips**

How do lips feel? How do others' feel? As Aang pondered those questions, he didn't see Zuko lean closer to him. In an instant, he knew what it felt like.

**23. Kiss**

What was a 'kiss'? As Aang asked Zuko that, he raised an eyebrow, then pressed his lips to Aang's; showing him a 'kiss'.

**24. For you I will**

"Please, Zuko." Aang murmured. "Not for the Avatar." Zuko snapped. Aang felt tears come to him. "For you I will." Zuko murmured

**25. Mask**

He wore a Mask as the Blue Spirit. They both wore a mask over their love. They never knew it was there until the masks slid off.

**26. No**

"Someone else?" Katara asked. "Yeah." Aang said after admitting that he'd fallen in love. "Who?" Katara asked. "Zuko." Aang said simply. "No." Katara murmured, then fainted.

**27. NO!**

"NO!" Sokka shouted. "But Sokka—!" Aang shouted. "NO WAY!" Sokka shouted. "I love him!" Aang burst out. "NEVER!" Sokka shouted before fainting.

**28. WHAT?**

"WHAT!" Zuko nearly shouted. "I told you!" Katara screamed back. "What did you say?" Aang asked. "I'm pregnant, and it's Zuko's!" Katara shouted.

**29. All you Wanted**

"This is awkward." Zuko murmured as the Avatar hugged him around the chest. "But it's all you wanted." Aang murmured as he rubbed his cheek against Zuko's chest.

**30. Away**

"Where do we go?" Zuko asked him. "Away." Aang murmured as they turned away from all of the people they'd known and walked to a new unknown life

**31. So Lonely**

"You have me." Aang suggested. Zuko smiled. "I'm just so lonely." He murmured. "Not when you're with me." Aang murmured; sitting down next to him.

**32. So Busy**

"You're so busy." Zuko remarked. "It's the life of an Avatar." Aang sighed. "Then take a day off." Zuko suggested. "How?" Aang asked. "I'll help you with that." Zuko said with a small smile.

**33. Confidence**

It took confidence to admit it, it took even more to go with him, and it took the most to show it to the people of their love.

**34. Secret**

For now, it was their Dirty Little Secret.

**35. Alone**

Though he was surrounded by people after the funeral held for Zuko, Aang had never felt more alone.

**36. Shock**

"He's dead." Iroh said bitterly. And just like that, Aang's world went into shock.

**37. Lap**

He sat in his mother's lap and used to curl up to her and she would hold him back. Now, as the Avatar sits on his lap, he is reminded of this notion and held Aang closer.

**38. Flowers**

Both of them liked flowers, but since Aang died, Zuko never wanted to see another one again.

**39. First**

"A-Are you sure?" Aang stuttered. "It's your first, isn't it?" Zuko asked. Aang nodded. "Then yes, I'm sure." Zuko replied.

**40. Win**

They had to fight before, but Aang found a new strategy to win. It involved 4 words: "Zuko, I love you!"

**41. Craving**

He had a craving for chocolate, so Zuko bought a bar. What he hadn't counted on was it melting and dripping all over the Avatar's face and chest.

**42. Chocolate**

"Mmm." Aang said; tasting the treat melted on his finger. Suddenly, Zuko leaned forth and licked Aang's upper lip. "What was that for?" Aang sputtered. "You had a bit of chocolate on your lip." Zuko replied.

**43. Mouth (WARNING: strong reference to Yaoi)  
**

A mouth wasn't only for eating, drinking, and breathing through. It was also used to take things into it and suck it off.

**44. Touch**

A single touch of fingers on his erection sent Aang weak; collapsing had it not been for Zuko holding him by his waist.

**45. Hair**

His hair felt good; like Momo's and Aang could never stop stroking it or trying to run his fingers through it. It was getting kind of creepy and annoying for Zuko, though.

**46. Toes**

Zuko nearly spat out his wine as he felt Aang's gaze on him and toes trace his inner thigh.

**47. The Impossible**

"And that's it?" Aang asked. "That's it." the doctor replied. Aang turned back to Zuko. "The Fire Nation can get men pregnant?" he asked.

**48. Technology**

Technology in the Fire Nation was at its peak. And now, there was a practice for men to get pregnant. Of course, it was started by Fire Lord Zuko in order to have an heir with his lover.

**49. Fertile**

Aang was just right for the planting. He was healthy, well-built, and fertile.

**50. Sokka**

"Great." He mumbled after discovering that Zuko and Aang were sodomites. "Now they'll be all over me."

**51. Katara**

But she liked them both and was steadily falling for them. Why did all of the good men have to fall for each other?

**52. Iroh**

'Eh, I'll go pressure Azula for grandkids now.' Iroh murmured; slowly walking away from the campsite.

**53. Haru**

"Huh?"—his first word when he discovered that Zuko and Aang were lovers.

**54. Jet**

"EW!"—his first word when he saw the Avatar and the Prince of the Fire Nation kissing in a ditch.

**55. Ozai**

The moment the message poured from his spy's lips, Ozai fainted dead away.

**56. Azula**

'Zuzu is gay!' Azula thought with glee as she tiptoed to the tent he and the Avatar were sharing. 'Now for some hot boy-on-boy action!' she squealed in her mind as she peeked in.

**57. Mai**

NO! She lost her crush and chance at happiness! It was her emo attitude, wasn't it?

**58. Ty Lee**

"I respect that." She said as she looked from the child Avatar to her friend, Prince Zuko, and went to her boyfriend, Sokka, to see if he was gay as well.

**59. Gyatso**

He'd told Aang to follow his heart and now that he did, Gyatso wished he'd had the courage to do the same.

**60. Spirit**

"Don't worry about me." Zuko whispered to Aang. "Are you happy here?" Aang whispered. "Yes." Zuko replied. "I'll go, then." Aang said; closing his eyes and leaving the Spirit World once more

**61. Wrong**

Being with someone of the same gender was wrong, the people said.

**62. Right**

If that was truly wrong, then they didn't want to be right.

**63. Yue**

Yue silently envied Aang. Though he knew it would cause drastic consequences, he still had the courage to be with the person he loved. She was always the coward.

**64. Meng**

Meng watched as Aang kissed Zuko on the cheek. "At least it isn't with that floozy." She murmured.

**65. Jojo**

"I'm the kissing bandit!" Jojo said. "You didn't take anything." Zuko and Aang reminded her. "I can make an exception." She said, winking at them. "Right." Both males said and, turning to each other, shoved their lips into each other's before she got a chance to close in on them.

**66. Toph**

It'd be pretty hard explaining it to her. "You two are like my parents." Toph replied. "I thought you said she was blind." Zuko said to Aang. "She is, but she can kind of feel the Earth and 'see' with her feet." Aang replied. "You lost me on Blind." Zuko replied.

**67. Jun**

"So you were after you boyfriend all this time?" Jun asked with a laugh. Zuko scowled at her. "Well, he isn't too pretty for you." Jun replied to that.

**68. Pakku**

When he asked Aang why he wanted to learn this particular style of Waterbending, he was scarred for life at Aang's reply.

**69. Gossip**

Gossip spreads. By the next hour, the world knew of their affair.

**70. Accept**

In time, they forgot. In time, they rebuilt. In time, they accepted.

**71. Ribbon**

Zuko gave Aang a long length ribbon and somehow, in a strange fight, they both were tangled in it; pulled flush against each other.

**72. Laugh**

He hadn't laughed since his mother was gone. It felt good to laugh again with someone he loved.

**73. The World**

"It's what the world wants." Zuko murmured to him. "We can't end like this." Aang whispered. Zuko sighed; kissing Aang on the lips one last time before he went forth to the alter of his wedding.

**74. No, yes**

"No." Zuko said firmly. Aang groaned; pressing his lips into Zuko's once more. "Yes." Zuko murmured.

**75. Royalty**

The extravagance of this world had stunned Aang, but Zuko was always there for him.

**76. Peasant**

The life of Peasantry was never pleasant for Zuko, but he'd given up the throne already and all for love.

**77. Choice**

It came down to this: his duty or Zuko?

**78. Past**

Past was Past. Present is Present. And their future was set dead ahead.

**79. Fly**

He'd always wondered what it was like to fly. And as he felt the rush of air and Aang under him, he never wondered anymore.

**80. Poor**

In traveling as a fugitive, he was poor. In the world of love and happiness, he was rich.

**81. Pain**

Gods, it hurt. But it was worth it when Aang saw his child for the first time.

**82. Done**

The deed was done; his father was dead. And now, as he silently cried on the Avatar's shoulder, he couldn't help but think it's better off this way.

**83. History**

They made history, but not as the Avatar and Prince who saved the world, but as the pair of lovers who were the 'first' homosexuals.

**84. Lust**

Sure Zuko was drunk and he was staggering towards the prisons, but he still knew emotions, and he knew his lust.

**85. Lost**

The battle was lost. The world was lost. Zuko was lost. All he wanted was taken away from him.

**86. Spark**

A single spark of flames triggers a wildfire. A single spark of love starts another thing altogether.

**87. Shelter**

He was glad they were in the cave, for if they were out in the snow he would've done many unwise things.

**88. Winter**

It was too cold for them, so they always kept each other warm.

**89. Spring**

It was a new beginning for the world and a new beginning for them.

**90. Summer**

It was hot and burning, just like their relationship.

**91. Fall**

It was nearing the end, but their relationship never would.

**92. Vows**

"I do." "I do." "You may now kiss." The minister said.

**93. Grow**

They watched as their child grew and wondered when it was going to get curious on why it had 2 'daddies'.

**94. He**

"If it's a boy, what do we name him?" Aang asked. "Onni." Zuko replied.

**95. She**

"What if it's a girl?" Zuko asked. "Onna." Aang replied.

**96. Celebrate**

It was their anniversary and, though it was a private dinner and some time together, they found it special.

**97. Older**

"Stop hitting your brother!" Zuko instructed. "Younger siblings intend to do that." Azula said with a smirk.

**98. Never**

"Would you take anything back?" Aang asked him. "Never." Zuko replied; leaning down and pressing his lips against the Avatar's.

**99. Regrets?**

"Do you regret it?" Aang asked. "Do you love me?" Zuko asked. "Yes." Aang replied. "Then, no." Zuko said.

**100. Death**

'Til death do them part was the vow. Aang did nothing but watch as Zuko's body was incinerated and carried to the great beyond.

* * *

OK! Now I challenge all ZukoxAang fans to make up their OWN drabbles! 

Reviews are welcome.


End file.
